Age Ain't Nothing But A Number (Challenge)
by Man of Constant Sorrow
Summary: My First Challenge. One is a professor, the second a spy for the Dark Lord, the third is in charge of maintaining law and order. What do they have in common you may ask? They have each completely and undeniably fallen in love with Harry Potter.


This is a Post OotP challenge

It centers on the premise that great minds think alike,which results in surprising consequences. The Great minds in question are Albus Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort, and Amelia Bones.

At Hogwarts, Dumbledore is worried about Harry both because he lost his godfather and because of the burden he placed on him in regards to the prophecy. His initial idea is to perhaps have Miss Granger visit Harry but remembers that the order member reported she was on Holiday with her parents in France. Young Ronald wouldn't do, to tactless, and Remus was too deep in mourning to be of any good.

He needed someone Harry would feel comfortable confiding in, a female who could empathize with him, but who? Just then a knock at his door interrupted his musings, peering through his glasses activating the x day feature he saw that his deputy headmistress waited in a huff. He beckons her in, she talks about how useless she feels, not being able to contribute to the war effort, and how old she feels, Dumbledore who had been listening sympatheticly was suddenly struck with one of his great ideas, one that would benefit all involved even if originated with a lie.

He interrupted her rant with a small cough and tells her that he just so happens to have an assignment for her, one of a very sensitive nature. She leans forward a touch of eagerness in her features. He explains that he is worried about Harry, he explains that he gave Harry some burdensome news and needs someone to go and talk to him. She agrees immediately, but then Dumbledore drops the bomb, he says because he knows you as a authority figure and adult he is not likely to open up to you having a warranted distrust of adults, I wish you to go in the form of a teenager and befriend him, ascess his condition and wellbeing and help him however you can. She protests and asks why Tonks who is far more qualified cannot, and Dumbledore answers that she is still recovering from her injuries in the DoM and unable to full body morph. She then suggests Hermione and he shoots that down.

Finally with an air of defeat she concedes defeat and asks how she is supposed to become a teenager for such a long period. Dumbledore then goes to a cabinet and removes an amulet, he then goes on to explain that its a alchemical creation that grants the wearer a youthful body but only for the duration of wearing it. It is made up of many concentric rings he aligns them a certain way and hands it to Mcgonagall, she hesitantly takes it and after a deep breath places it around her neck. Minerva now young and beautiful asks him about fitting in with muggle dress and says that Miss Tonks will send over some clothing, and that Minerva is to introduce herself as Arabella Figgs grandniece, and also a squib. He then dismisses her and advises her to work on her backstory and name. He feels bad for tricking Harry but he knows Harry needs someone.

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor

Lord Voldemort, wanted to find out the prophecy and he wanted to find out what potters true weaknesses were, he knew his loved ones were his greatest weakness but wanted to know how to truly defeat the defiant little hero once and for all.

All the deatheaters children had foolishly made themselves overt enemies of potter since day one of Hogwarts and in doing so had proved worthless when it came to understanding Potter.

He needed a spy close to Potter, someone his own age, a female, he knew that men's tongues loose themselves around women, a seductress, an actress, but she would have to have the wisdom of age to do her job, then it struck him, a brilliant epiphany he would send one of his loyal followers, Bella was out, she was too unstable and erratic she'd never make it past the damnable wards around the neighborhood, they were intent based, those with ill intent were ejected with deadly prejudice, no he needed someone who was cool headed and had no grudge against Potter, he quickly came to the conclusion that only one of his followers met the criteria, he turned to wormtail who sat in the shadows next to his throne and in a voice barely above a whisper he commanded "Bring me Narcissa Malfoy"

She glides into the room silently and prostrates herself before him, he tells her she is being given the opportunity to erase her husbands failure and prevent her son from being placed in danger. She agrees immediately and he then tells her the assignment,to under disguise of her teenage self befriend and learn the secrets and inner workings of Harry Potter,he explains the blood based intention wards and she says that she feels nothing neither positive or negative toward him and would have no trouble with the wards.

She then inquires how she will take the form of her teenage self for such a long term assignment without suffering from potion poisoning from constant use of de-aging potion.

Voldemort smiles wickedly and hands her two viles of potion, he explains that it is a personal brew of Severus's design that de-ages the drinker and only wears off when the antidote is taken. He then suggests she procure some muggle clothes and create a background for herself, with a bow she retreats, planning for her meeting with the Potter boy in the coming days.

Meanwhile at the ministry

Amelia Bones was feeling ignorant, she hated feeling out of the loop, and despised owing things when it was her job to be on top of things, to be step ahead of the criminals of the world. She stared down at the report from the night the DoM had been breached and the Dark Lord had returned. She had of course read the papers which had Harry Potter and Dumbledore proclaiming his return but her own probes into their claims had been blocked via executive order of minister Fudge.

As she read the report she kept seeing one name coming up over and over again Harry. Potter, and most interestingly she saw that the keeper of the hall of prophecy had accounted for every orb except for one, concerned the dark lord and Harry Potter. She realized that he was the key player in this war, she needed to interrogate him but given his warranted distrust and hate for the ministry, she doubted she would get far at all, she briefly considered using her niece Susan but knew Susan was to honest to pull off any interrogation on the sly.

She knew from experience that wizards tended to talk more to witches, she looked through her roster of female aurors and was just about to call in Auror Tonks for the assignment being the perfect person given her morphing talent, but then noticed that she was on sick leave due to her injuries during the aforementioned battle.

She cursed and realized that the rest of her female aurors were ill suited for such an undercover assignment that she had in mind. Then it struck her, when you want a job done right you go to do it yourself, she would go and ingratiate herself to him and then interrogate him about everything involving the coming war. Her first act was too send for Rufus and place him in charge when she was on assignment then she headed to see Croaker at the dept of mysteries, she was sure after such a huge breach he would be more than willing to help her in her assignment.

She greeted the rather disgruntled unspeakable and presented her plan, after much debate and an agreement to share all information,he lead her into the time room and retrieved an item from within a glass display case that had survived the melee. He explained that it worked similarly to a time turner only instead of sending the person back in time it ages then backward depending on the number of turns and can only be undone by turning it the appropriate number of turns forward. She placed it around her neck turned it Croakers recommended 4 turns and marvelled at her teenage self in the mirror she conjured. She bid him farewell and flood to the leaky cauldron intent on visitinr Harrods to pick up some appropriate clothing. After a long day of shopping she flood back home and began to work on her backstory for her soon to be meeting with Harry Potter.

The next chapter would be about Harry his depression, and how he meets each girl.

The Requirements are thus:

Pairings must be Harry/Minerva McGonagall/Narcissa Malfoy/Amelia Bones with Hermione optional

No Hermione Bashing

Manipulative but Good Dumbledore

Abusive Dursley's

Unhelpful Goblins

Its a very open ended challenge , I provided the means to introduce the pairings, you add your own plot.

Please let me know if you intend to take up the challenge!

Cheers

Manof Constant Sorrow


End file.
